User talk:Anteriorlobe
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 03:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Please check the episode's discussion page for the topic of mentioning "Borg in the summary. This ia a real world article. Thus we are allowed to mention things not know by the Characters, such as the identity of the species. As such, please stop removing the Borg references from the summary .– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I removed one mention of the Borg where it appeared as if the Borg explicitly stat that "We are the borg." I agree with you about the real world nature of the article, that's perfectly fine, but there is no mention to include this ambiguous line near the end of the article, its quite clear that the Enterprise is dealing with the Borg. :Otherwise it struck me that mentions of details about Borg capabilities from TNG, etc. were made merely to make the article sound more "dramatic" rather than to actually add insight. :This is just how this article struck me when compared to others in this database. But, if you or someone else disagree, that's fine, by all means change it back. Understood, This is a wiki, after all. All well-meaning contributions are welcome. But I really think a bit of drama does not hurt. Not too much, of course, no need to go overboard. Just a bit. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I understand, and I am glad you didn't take my response as a personal criticism. Looking at it now it comes across stronger than I intended. :Personally I think the best episode descriptions are ones that are just that: descriptions. One shouldn't be totally monotonous, but, again in my opinion, extraneous details (for instance, saying that if they didn't fire at drones they would not be attacked) while true, detract from the flow of the episode description. It strike me the same way that "breaking the fourth wall" does on a television show, it can be effective technique in some circumstances, but in general it is very distracting and breaks the viewer (or reader) from imaging the events on screen (or on the page). :But, the last thing that anyone needs is yet another debate about writing wikipedia writing philosophy. :) So by all means change back anything I did which you don't like, add or subtract what you want. Civilization will survive if my changes are removed. :) OK. I did not put back some things, though... at second glance, they were indeed too "editorial". Let me explain my philosophy on episode summary writing: Which episode summary do you think one would be more inclined to read: a long, drawn out, flat report or a summary with a bit of life? Yes, one must be informative and any dramatic elements must be carefully controlled; this is an encyclopedia, not a novel. But a bit of drama keeps it interesting, so the reader will KEEP reading and get all the information :) .– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:58, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Ideally a description will be somewhere between those limits, but, your point is taken. Signing and indenting Please, when writing on talk pages, heed our guidelines. These include signing your posts (with -- ~~~~) and indenting consistently each time you reply. What do I mean by this? Every time you respond to the same discussion, your level of indenting should remain the same. This can all be read about on the , also listed above in your welcome message. -- Sulfur 23:14, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Master and Commander Looked it up. You're right. That's what they used to call "Commander" long ago. I have made this mistake on several articles; can't remember them offhand. Please accordingly fix any you find. Much obliged. :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 17:00, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Not a problem. Personally I blame Russel Crowe. :) Anteriorlobe 17:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC)